This invention relates generally to a musical instrument teaching aid and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to the teaching of the fingerings of a musical instrument known as a recorder.
Heretofore there have been various types of finger exercising devices having grooves therein, cord finders for string instruments, and practice finger boards for teaching the proper finger positions for a violin or the like. None of the prior art exercise and teaching devices disclose a teaching aid for teaching the fingerings of a recorder.